


[Podfic] Stately Homes of Wiltshire

by Lazulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: Malfoy Manor has mould, dry rot and an infestation of unusually historical poltergeists. Harry Potter is on the case.





	[Podfic] Stately Homes of Wiltshire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stately Homes of Wiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239806) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



Thank you to Waspabi for giving blanket permission to produce podfic of their work. 

**Podfic of Stately Homes of Wiltshire, read by Lazulus**

5 hours 55 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 248MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/SHOW.m4b) or [MP3 / 232MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/SHOW.zip) [Zip of individual chapters]

Right click save.

[Reblogging is love! ](https://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/165343297191/podfic-stately-homes-of-wiltshire-lazulus)


End file.
